Let Me Take Control
by princessblaine
Summary: A tumblr prompt: A fic where Kurt takes control. Pure smut. You have been warned.


Blaine had his hand curled around the back of Kurt's neck while Kurt sucked on his collar-bone.

He couldn't quite remember what had gotten them to this point. The empty house? Maybe the single glass of wine they had both consumed? Blaine wasn't sure, and to be quite honest, he didn't really care at this moment.

Blaine heard himself moan as Kurt nipped at his neck and felt his hips buck up. His brain finally caught up to the rest of his body, realising what he had just done. He quickly sat up, basically threw Kurt off of him, leaving the younger of the two boys looking hurt and confused.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." Blaine spluttered, trying to repair something that really wasn't even broken.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused daze. Why exactly was he apologizing? Then it dawned on him. Oh, right. He didn't want to push Kurt into something he wasn't ready for. He'd heard it one too many times this summer and he'd had enough.

He grabbed Blaine's hand, placing it on the throbbing erection in his pants. "I don't want to stop." Kurt breathed unsteadily, moaning slightly at the contact.

Blaine's eyes were as wide as saucers. Kurt pushed him gently back onto the bed, and out instinct, Blaine squeezed Kurt through his pants; satisfied when the younger boy issued a low grown.

Kurt positioned himself between Blaine's legs, kissing his neck softly. "Ca-Can I touch you Blaine?" He whispered huskily, thrusting into Blaine's hand as he squeezed his cock again.

Blaine could only nod accordingly in answer, having completely lost the ability to speak.

Kurt moved his hand slowly down Blaine's torso, hesitating for only a moment before flicking his button open and unzipping his pants. He traced above Blaine's boxers with his finger, and Blaine emitted a low gasp.

He looked up with wide eyes. "I-Is this okay?" He asked, still moving across Blaine's waist, occasionally dipping his fingertips below the band of his boxers.

"Oh…god yes, Kurt. Please.. Please touch me." Blaine whined before Kurt finally put his entire hand into Blaine's boxers and wrapped his hand tightly around Blaine's member.

Blaine threw his head back against the pillows and grabbed Kurt's head, pulling him into a passionate kiss as Kurt began to slowly stroke him.

Kurt couldn't help himself and thrusted into Blaine's thigh and both boy's moaned appreciatively. Kurt broke the kiss again, making eye contact with Blaine. "I want to taste you." And the brown eyed boy nodded, showing his approval.

He began to kiss down Blaine's neck, stopped to suck roughly at the base of his collar-bone. Kurt sat up, pulling at the hem of Blaine's shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Kurt tossed it onto the floor and then felt fingertips on his waist. Blaine was looking at him. "You too. Too many clothes." He muttered.

Kurt smiled for a moment before lifting his own shirt off and tossing it to join Blaine's. He felt his cheeks turn red when he noticed Blaine was staring at him with his mouth open.

"You are the picture of perfection." Blaine said before he pulled Kurt down and collapsed their lips together again.

Kurt once again started the journey down Blaine's torso, pausing for a moment to lick and bite at both of his nipples, impressed with himself when Blaine began to moan beneath him.

When he got to Blaine's lower half, Kurt gently pulled down his boxers, springing his erection free.

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Kurt.. You don't.. You don't have to." He managed to spit out before he felt Kurt's hot breath on the tip.

"I may not have to, but I definitely want to." Kurt spoke softly, sticking out his tongue to taste the pre-cum that was pooling on the head of Blaine's purpling cock.

He felt Blaine shudder beneath him, and Kurt smirked. Knowing how vulnerable Blaine was, and being able to get this sort of reaction out of him, suddenly made Kurt want to see a lot more.

Kurt take Blaine in his mouth, licking the underside of his cock. Blaine couldn't help himself, he grabbed Kurt's hair and thrusted up into the warmth and wetness.

That was when Kurt discovered something very interesting- he had no gag reflex.

Blaine was apologizing again and Kurt was getting so so very tired of hearing it. He took Blaine all the way in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat as he hallowed out his cheeks.

Kurt could tell Blaine was close just by the way he squirmed and moaned into the bed sheets. When he was about to orgasm, Kurt pulled off with a loud pop. He looked up at Blaine and couldn't help but smirk. Blaine's eyes were closed and his hands were clenching the pillows so tight his knuckles were white. "Kurt that was amazing..but..why did you stop?" He said, a little breathless.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was sitting on the bed with a bottle of lube. He couldn't help when his jaw dropped respectively.

Kurt crawled between Blaine's legs again. "Have you.. Have you ever fingered yourself?" He could feel his face going red again.

Blaine's brain was in a haze. Where was all this coming from? Should he question it? "I..well. Yes, I have." He decided to be honest.

Kurt's eyes were dark. "Did you pretend it was me?"

Holy hell, Kurt was trying to kill him. "Always." Was Blaine's reply, and suddenly he could feel his legs being pushed apart and watched as Kurt poured some lube onto his fingers. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Kurt exhaled slowly.

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a gasp as Kurt's fingers brush over his entrance. He feels a little sting as Kurt pushed past the first ring of muscles.

Kurt was desperately trying to remain calm as he pushed his ring finger into Blaine. He was still in his jeans and he felt like his erection had been trapped forever.

When Blaine began to push back against his finger, he took that as a sign to add another one and paused, waiting for Blaine to adjust.

Once he did, Kurt pushed both fingers in gently, slowly scissoring Blaine. He pondered for a moment, crooking his fingers slightly and Blaine came undone.

"Holy fuck, Kurt!" Blaine screamed, once again throwing his head back and this time it hit the headboard with a resounding crack.

_Bingo, _Thought Kurt as he brushed against the tiny nub again. Blaine was thrashing around, practically screaming still under Kurt's touch. He was enjoying this way too much.

"You like that, don't you?" Kurt asked as Blaine began to fuck himself down on his fingers.

Blaine was panting heavily and a thin layer of sweat had begun to form on his chest and face. "Fuck yes. Kurt, ugh. Fuck me, please." He begged.

Kurt froze for a moment at the words Blaine spoke before letting out a small growl. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine gently before bounding over to the side table and pulling out a condom. "I bought these just in case."

Blaine was still on the bed, whimpering slightly at the loss of Kurt's fingers. He did not like this empty feeling at all.

As Kurt climbed between Blaine's legs again, the older boy immediately noticed that Kurt was naked. _Finally_, Blaine thought as he reached down and grabbed Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking it hard.

After being trapped inside his pants for so long, Kurt bucked into Blaine's hand, desperate for more friction. "Blaine.. I'm not going to fuck you" and there was a disappointed look on the older boy's face. "No, I'm going to make love to you."

Kurt slid away from Blaine, kissing him once more before putting the condom on and slicking lube onto his cock. He leaned over Blaine, looking into his eyes. "A-Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm sure. Now please, get in me now." Blaine's voice was practically begging and the plea sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "Your fucking amazing, Blaine."

Kurt lined himself up at Blaine's entrance, taking a deep breath as he pushed the head of his cock inside Blaine, pausing to give them both time to adjust. "Fuck, Blaine. It's so fucking tight." Kurt spoke through clenched teeth, forcing himself to not just thrust in balls deep into the heat that was Blaine.

Blaine, however, had other ideas. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, and with one movement, he had pushed Kurt all the way in. Both boys gasped, and tried to catch their breath. Kurt inhaled quickly, waiting for Blaine to adjust.

They stared into each other's eyes, drinking in the image. Yes, this was actually happening. And yes, it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"It's.. really tight Blaine. I-I don't know how long this is going to last." Kurt panted out, starting a slow pace of in and out. They went at this speed for a few moments before Kurt noticed it wasn't doing much for Blaine.

Kurt stuck his hand under Blaine's thigh, lifting it slightly before thrusting into him at the new angle. Blaine quickly let out a gasp and a moan as he scratched Kurt's back with his nails.

The scratching made Kurt thrust harder, and he could feel the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck, Blaine. I'm close, so close." Kurt groaned.

Blaine was on the same wave length, "Me too, Kurt."

Kurt brought his other hand to Blaine's dripping cock, using the pre cum as lube. "Come with me, Blaine." He ordered, squeezing Blaine and thrusting into him at the same time. He felt Blaine tense around him, and the warm liquid on his fingers and that was it. He was coming harder than he ever had in his entire life.

He fell on top of Blaine, breathing heavily, fighting to get air into his lungs.

After a few moments, Kurt pulled out of Blaine who gasped at the sudden loss. He threw the condom in the trash can before rolling back over to Blaine with some tissues to clean him off.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine was still breathing heavily.

Kurt smiled, "No, thank you for letting me take control."

The boys pulled the blanket onto their naked bodies, cuddling into each other. Kurt soon fell asleep to the sound of Blaine's beating heart while Blaine listened to the clock ticking across the room. Eventually, they were both in a deep sleep, holding onto each other like a life line.


End file.
